This invention relates to tape dispensers and in particular a multiple unit tape dispenser useful for dispening lengths of tape for marking electrical wires and other objects.
Tape dispensers of the nature of the present invention are used for marking electrical wires when a number of similar wires are to be contained within a conduit, electrical trench duct or other device for carrying a series of wires. To discern between the wires, each wire is individually marked with a unique number by affixing directly to the wire a tape or tapes bearing a number unique to the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,835 discloses a tape dispenser for carrying ten rolls of tape (each one representing a different digit) for marking wires. Due to the nature of the structure of the dispenser of this patent, ten individual and identical compartments must be supplied in the dispenser, each compartment holding an individual roll of tape. While the dispenser is quite functional if ten rolls of tape are used, if fewer then ten rolls of tape are needed, certain of the tape compartments are left vacant since the individual compartments are not modular and therefore cannot be detached from the remainder of the tape dispenser.
Also as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,835, the rolls of tape are installed in the tape compartments in the opposite orientation than what is normally considered to be correct installation within a tape dispenser so that the tape adheres to a hinged door as it is opened. The tape therefore must be peeled away from the door in order to be withdrawn from the tape roll. This can prove to be a nuisance since often, it is difficult for the user to engage the end of the tape to remove it from the hinged door.